


Fantasy

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Mutual Pining, OOC, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: this chapter was inspired by like 4 different Mariah Carey songs which feature in it. I'm pretty sure it's Fantasy, Honey, Emotions and Touch My Body.Warnings: bit of smut and dirty thoughtsSummary: Bucky invites you and Steve out for a drink  3.9k WC





	Fantasy

_I'm so into you_   
_Darling if you only knew_

How do the muscles in his back flow so perfectly? Every time he punches that bag they seem to just gravitate so beautifully with each other.

And that butt.

Rogers was often the man in your wet dreams and now even years after knowing him; your daydreams. The little crush you've harboured has only just gotten worse over the time you've known each other.

At first it was bad. When you tried introducing yourself to him you accidentally stopped breathing and just nodded along to everything he and Nat were saying, eventually getting red in the face and needing to get a glass of water which you then spilt on yourself.

It wasn't a great first impression but Steve was a genuinely nice person who continued to talk to you. It may have been a year of small talk but he eventually broke down your walls. Knew your likes and dislikes; your dreams and fears, even your guilty pleasures.

And one special secret.

One special secret that he kept dear to him until he was ready to act on it.

He often caught you dazing off while listening to music...looking at him. He recognised the flushed cheeks and lip bite, the heavy breathing and slight dewy skin. You were hot for him.

And right then you were dozing off, letting your mind drift while you stretched on the floor. Reaching to your toes while seated, you tried breathing out all those dirty thoughts but Mariah was there to fill it back up.

_And it's just like honey_   
_When your love _ ** _comes_ ** _ over me_   
_Oh, baby, I've got a dependency_   
_Always strung out_   
_For another taste of your honey_

You whimpered a little thinking about Steve filling you up as you lay on the foam mat just moaning his name and enjoying the small beads of sweat falling onto your bare breasts as he grunts yours.

No! Snap out of it! You changed position, still seated and rolled yourself against your ankle to relieve some pressure build up but it only made you feel needy.

And then Mariah made it worse.

_Let me rub my thighs_   
_All around your waist_   
_Just a little taste_

_"Oh god." _

Steve caught you in the corner of his eye. Rolling yourself and attempting to control your breathing on the mat. The thought of you getting off to Steve made some blood rush away from his brain.

Nows not the time. He's training. He can't think about your sweet lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He can't think about your squeals and nails digging into his back as he takes you right on the floor of the gym.

One whimper from your stretched was enough for Steve to give up on training today. He faked that he was getting a text, grabbed his towel and water and stormed out. Praying that no one saw his growing erection.

It was becoming like that more and more. Steve leaving you alone to work out because your whimpers, squeals and groans made his mind wander off. He's had to rush to the bathroom or locker just to relieve himself.

You thought you saw something growing in his pants but convinced yourself it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Daydreaming about Rogers again?" Bucky sat in front of you and copied your movements. Your face burnt up whenever he teased you about your crush on the star spangled man, "I'm sure he does it about you," he sang.

"I'm sure he doesn't even like me. I just got here and he stormed off," you shrugged. Disappointed at not being able to be in his company. Steve hasn't been as talkative with you lately and it really hurt. He always had somewhere to go or someone to see, it had been quite a while since the two of you had had a chance to talk.

"Why don't you just go up to him and ask him out for a drink, worst he can say is no." Bucky was tired of seeing you two pine after each other but being too chicken shit to do anything about it.

"By you, his best friend, telling me this I'm going to assume he'll say no," you dismissed the idea immediately and began to stand.

"C'mon," Bucky caught your fingers and began playing with them. You always fell for Bucky's puppy dog eyes and charming smirk but shrugged off your friend.

"I'll see you later," you said goodbye to the one armed man and tried some time on the treadmill to get rid of some pent up hormones.

_You've got me feeling emotions_   
_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of_

You rolled your eyes at the content of your songs and closed your eyes as you picked up your pace. While you were lost in thought, imagining a short skit of you and Steve being cheesy characters in some hazy meadow somewhere rolling around and playing in the grass, Bucky approached.

He leaned against the treadmill to your right and sighed. He was also lost in thought, trying to conceive an idea that will ultimately lead to the partnership of his two closest comrades, or at least get you laid.

"What?" You sensed his presence. Bucky's left eyebrow arched as he bit his lip, he wasn't staring sensually but you still felt that familiar flutter in your torso.

"Nothing!" He paused but kept lingering. Sticking his tongue in his cheek, it finally clicked.

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby_   
_When I close my eyes _   
_You come and you take me_

"You wanna get a drink?" His demeanour changed. No longer the relaxed Bucky you came to love but a nervous wreck grinning like a kid who just discovered chocolate.

What was he planning?

"Right now?" You frowned. Bucky shrugged.

"Make up for being annoying again, please?" You wondered where this boyish charm suddenly emerged from. Bucky doubted his efforts then he laid something on you he hadn't used in years.

His smoulder.

"Fine. Let me get changed," you clenched your jaw so a smile wouldn't erupt. Of course he got what he wanted.

"I'll be by your door in a few," he winked. Uh oh. Your head shot down to your hardened nipples. Goosebumps lined your chest.

"Calm down," you muttered to yourself as Bucky walked off.

While you were changing Bucky strolled over to Steve's room, located on the same floor. "Heya Cap," Bucky leaned against the doorframe and looked into his friend's room. Neat bed, almost bare desk, Steve was reading a file in his little reading nook.

"Don't call me that," Steve repeated to his long time friend.

"Thought I'd invite you out for a drink,"

"You look pretty snazzy for a bar," Steve scanned Bucky's outfit; a fitted navy blazer and slacks.

"Heading to a cocktail bar with a date," Bucky smirked, readying himself for the ultimate question.

"Oh, have fun."

Wait, that wasn't right.

Bucky stopped pretending to adjust his cufflink and patted down his torso, "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"I'm sure I won't know her," Steve chuckled. Bucky was getting back into the dating scene and Steve didn't want to be a part of it so he never really met anyone. He also stopped asking after Bucky went out with a gal called Margaret.

"Mmm, you might," Bucky entered Steve's room with his hands behind his back. Bucky didn't want his plan to backfire. He was supposed to make Steve jealous enough to confess his feelings for you.

Steve shrugged and shook his head, "have a good time, man. Stay safe."

An uncomfortable amount of silence followed. Bucky was thinking too hard. He didn't want to tell him like this.

"You're welcome to come. It's just...Y/N," Bucky squinted, making sure to catch any twitch or change in mood on Steve's face. To a regular person Steve cleared his throat but to Bucky the change was instantaneous. He could tell Cap's mouth was dry because he wet his lips, that his heart rate sped up and felt flustered due to the slightest blush on his neck and small frownline.

"You asked her on a date?" Steve's insecurity set in.

Bucky held onto the doorframe and shrugged, "she's pretty, right? We're friends, kinda want to see where it goes,"

"Aren't you afraid of ruining the friendship?" Steve played into Bucky's trap so easily. Bucky hesitates this time, his friend really was afraid of losing you.

"We're both adults and it's just one potential date. Maybe if you tag along we'll both feel more comfortable. Come on it's a just a few drinks." Steve knew how smooth Bucky used to be and how close you two already were. Maybe Buck just wanted to help Steve out and score him a date tonight.

Yeah that was probably it.

*

Steve wasn't too confident about your feelings for him now. After seeing that you actually had agreed to get a drink with Buck and then to see your disappointment when Steve rocked up at your door.

"Bucky is hailing a cab," He felt like he needed to provide an explanation as to why he was there. Steve noticed you check out what he was wearing a few times, "is this not right for a cocktail bar?" He innocently asked. Steve dressed opposite to Bucky and wore a vest without the blazer except the dress shirt may have been a smidge too small.

You shook your head, "No! I mean yes! You look fine-you look amazing-good."

"You look amazing as well," he spoke quietly, earning an appreciative smile from you.

"Hey!" Bucky had a cab and looked very protective over it, "get over here," you two rushed and all hopped in, "you look great," Bucky grinned and pecked your cheek. It was shocking but you didn't react to it.

Bucky wasn't focused on you though, he turned his attention to Steve and caught a glimpse of him gripping the door handle so tightly it cracked.

"What's the smirk for?" You asked. Bucky dismissively waved.

"Nothin' just excited for tonight," the brunet smiles politely.

The bar wasn't filled to the brim with people like usual so you were all thankful to get a table.

"What shall we have first?" Bucky studied the menu.

"I'll have an orgasm," you spoke nonchalantly. Not even recognising the shock on Steve's face.

"I'll be sure you receive one," Bucky chuckled. This time you smiled and it killed Steve inside to see you laugh at Bucky's dirty joke. Bucky got Steve's order and left.

Rogers felt as if he should be the one to crack sexual jokes that make you shake your head but ultimately don't mind because you're thinking about you two in the bedroom just as much as he is.

_Touch my body_   
_Throw me on the bed_   
_I just wanna make you feel_   
_Like you never did_

The familiar song played through the unseen speakers and suddenly you felt a tension. You could feel Steve's heat from his thigh slightly touching yours underneath the table. Steve heard your gulp and deep breath, hiding his smile at the effect one song could have on you, all because of him. Maybe he still had a shot.

"You okay?" Steve's hand ever so lightly feathered your thigh before resting. The sensation caused a little shiver down your spine. You nodded silently, trying to hide any sign of being flustered, "you sure?"

"You know when a song reminds you of a certain memory?" You couldn't make eye contact with those wonderful baby blues. Steve nodded and raised his brows to suggest he definitely knew the feeling. His memories and thoughts regarding songs were more about his past self rather than imagining you in the bedroom, "yeah, I'm just having a little flashback."

Steve noticed the flushed neck and lack of eye contact. "What does it remind you of?" His voice was low and husky. He's lucky it didn't break. Steve was now rubbing his own thigh, inadvertently directing your eye towards his groin.

"Um...just-"

"Your orgasm. Hope it leaves you satisfied," Bucky winked and picked up on the tense atmosphere in front of him, "I got us all blowjobs as well."

Steve saw you roll your eyes,"Don't like shots?"

"These shots, my dear boy, are taken like this," Bucky nodded at you so you got into position. You spread your legs with a sour face so Bucky could place the shot in between your thighs. Bucky gave both of you a knowing smile before diving in and taking the shot. To really get under Steve's skin, Bucky place his hands on your thighs, right near your butt.

This panicked Steve more than made him jealous. It was such an intimate position and he'd never ever think Bucky would set him up to do it to him. Then Steve realised he was expected to go down near your _flower_. It gave him the opportunity to see your reaction to him being so close but Steve was just as nervous.

"Illegal move, Barnes! Get your hands off!" You shoved him back. Steve tried hiding his grin with a smirk, the act fed his ego.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just needed some support," Barnes put his hands up in surrender, "Roger, you're up."

Steve's pulse raced as Bucky placed the shot between your thighs. Your dress was hiked up to cover your groin area but Steve's imagisolation went wild as he dipped down to take the shot. The moment seemed to travel in slow motion. The two of you couldn't tear your eyes away from each other, seeing him travel down to your most sacred area was something you had only dreamt of.

He winked.

Oh god, he winked.

That means he knew, right? He knew about your desperate crush on him. He knew that you moaned his name at night between your sheets, that whenever he removed his shirt you'd get flustered. Oh god, he knew and he's done nothing about it.

That could only mean that he's been getting joy out of making you feel humiliated every day. He's probably going to laugh about you later with Bucky.

Steve's cool streak came to an end when he noticed the expression on your face changed from excited to melancholic. He ended up choking on the shot and spitting it out on your nice mauve dress.

"Oh my god," Bucky slapped his mouth shut to stop the giggles.

"Oh my god," Steve coughed a little bit more, grabbed the available napkins and patted your chest and stomach area,"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm alright," you took the napkins and rushed off to the bathroom dabbing the clothes. After a few seconds of trying to dry the whipped cream looking stains, you gave up.

Steve entered the bathroom a moment later to find you sulking by the sink. "Hey," he coughed, "I'm so sorry-"

"It's cool" you put on a happy face, no longer feeling like drinking tonight, "the dress isn't that expensive anyway."

"Well, I stole Bucky's jacket in case you wanted to cover up," you gratefully took it from him. It kind of upset Steve seeing you in another mans clothing. Whenever he was daydreaming, he'd always imagine that you'd wake up in one of his white tees and hug him from behind while he was making breakfast in the morning. He thought the white picket fence life wasn't for him but ever since those feelings arised for you it's all he thinks about at night.   
"He shouldn't have invited me tonight. I mean, who invites their friend on a date?"

"A date? No, this was just a casual drink. Bucky and I go all the time."

"W-what?" Steve stuttered, thinking he was getting old and hard of hearing.

"Whenever Bucky pisses me off he buys me a drink. The only reason why I was shocked to see you tonight was because I thought it was just a little inside joke with us," you two walked slowly out of the bathroom and back to the now empty table, "I just assumed he made you angry as well."

"That's a fair assumption."

The atmosphere cooled down a bit, it was still early in the night but the bar was almost at capacity already. Steve noticed you stretching and sighing, obviously not enjoying your night. He ruined it.

"So why did you end up coming out?" You made conversation. Steve looked to the ceiling for any explanation other than to stop Bucky from hooking up with you.

"Um, just felt like I needed to do something," that's too vague Rogers, come on, "what did Bucky do to piss you off?"

"Oh," you rolled your eyes,"he was just teasing me today and it hit a soft spot."

"Can I ask what he was teasing you about? Just so I don't accidentally hit a nerve and end up spending...$30 on a cocktail," Steve checked the menu as shook his head, "New York is a nightmare," you laughed a bit too hard at him, definitely not playing it cool now that your drink is almost finished.

"Um," you studied the specimen sitting in front of you, legs wide to support himself on his stool. You couldn't tell him, you couldn't admit to him how you feel,"I hardly remember, I think he was just calling me weak becausup didn't do arms today,"

"He called you weak?" Steve was genuinely angry with his old friend,"what an ass," The captain let out a huff.

You simply shrugged,"he's not all bad," you lifted your now empty drink, "Barnes!" Gaining the former soldier's attention was easy when you shouted your next order,"give me a Wet Pussy!" Steve choked on his drink and coughed into his tiny napkin," how could you think I'd ever go on a date with that guy?" You pointed to your mutual friend who had to tear himself away from a flirty waitress to order the next round.

"I aim to please," Bucky placed the drink on your table a few minutes later,"I might get myself a red headed slut,"

"Bucky!" You and Steve scolded your friend who then surrendered his hands.

"Woah, jeez. It's a drink; jaeger, schnapps and cranberry juice. How little do you think of me?" Bucky quickly guilted you guys then winked when we approached the waitress again.

"What's in that? It looks like Pepto Bismol," Steve got noticeably close to you, so much so that you were now thigh to thigh. The intimacy was nice and warming.

"Try it," you lightly pushed the glass towards the muscly man. His eyes scanned the crowd, making sure that no one (Bucky) would call him out for drinking a pink drink, "oh go on." You tilted the glass a bit too much and a little dribbled down his stubbly chin. Whoops.

"Tropical," Steve nodded and wiped his chin after licking his lips. A sight which definitely gave you the name of your current cocktail.

"Seriously, how could you think I would go on a date with...him?" You leaned in closer to Steve to make sure he heard you. Cap's breathing deepened a little once your scent infiltrated his senses. You both looked over to Bucky, who was taking shots out of a woman's belly button and grabbing a lime out of another's mouth.   
Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"He's a ladies man. Best I've ever known...besides Stark."

"That's fair," you agreed, "I don't really go for guys like Bucky though," you began, swallowing your nerves and watching Steve's reaction - stoic.

He was trying so hard not to smile so he simply nodded and readied himself for the conversation,"So...what would be your type?" The shy smile on your face made Steve's heart flutter.

"I guess I like guys that are more...I suppose less experienced as Bucky. The cocky attitude, the constant fake flirting. It's funny but it gets tiring, Ya know? I like someone who I have proper conversations with, someone with a good sense of what seems right and just," you bit your lip to stop yourself from gushing over Steve,"and someone-" cutting off seemed like the right thing to do before humiliating yourself. Instead of finishing the sentence you shrugged and sipped at your drink, "I don't know, I guess I have my eye on a guy but he doesn't really see me in that sort of light."

Steve frowned, noticing that your mood has dropped even more since you came out of the bathroom, "what makes you think that?"

The hesitation was enough of an answer. You know that he's aware of your feelings and because he hasn't acted on his side, you must think he doesn't feel the same. "something has changed with us - it doesn't matter. Tell Bucky I stole his jacket and that he's asshole for ditching us. I'm just gonna go," your hand rested on Steve's bicep as you stepped down from the stool.

"Are you sure?" Steve got up with you. He felt like he needed to say something to get you to stay. He didn't want you to leave feeling like this.

"Yeah, I smell like Baileys anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, " you waved. A second later, Steve was next to you, hand in hand.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone. It's not safe, " he said it like it was a chore but smiled anyway.

"I was just going to call a cab."

"Then I guess I'm holding your hand for no reason, " Steve shrugged yet continued to hold your hand. The warm embrace settled your nerves a bit, made you happier. But this same man caused those nerves, right?

The two of you didn't really talk in the cab but Steve held your hand the entire time. Tightly, too. He didn't let go until you had to exit the ride but he was right there holding your hand again walking up the stairs.

"Gotta make sure the precious cargo is delivered safely, " he explained himself with remorseful eyes. When you two began to reach your room Steve slowed down, stopping outside, "Hey, I never got to describe my type of...partner."

"I don't think I asked."

"Yeah, rude. By the way, " he chuckled nervously and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I used to think that my type was no one. I didn't assume that anyone out there, in any era, was perfect for me...until I met you-" you made eye contact, he looked innocent and desperate whereas you were frowning in confusion, "you're my type Y/N. You're understanding, caring, you got a mean right hook and don't take any shit from Stark or Bucky and you make me feel mushy inside like my hearts about to explode everytime you laugh-" you smiled softly, " or smile. I'm sorry I haven't told you anything. You mean way too much to me and I didn't want to ruin anything between us."

"So, Bucky set us up tonight, " you stated. Steve sighed as he chuckled and shook his head.

"That little shit,"

"So you...like me, " you stepped closer, enclosing your hand in his.

"Yes."

"Innocently?"

"Absolutely not."

"Better not disappoint Barnes, " you pulled Steve into your bedroom.


End file.
